


Phantasy Star Nei

by MamiSh1mada



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSh1mada/pseuds/MamiSh1mada
Summary: Nei loses her first time to the least likely person to take it in what was supposed to be the safest building in town.
Kudos: 1





	Phantasy Star Nei

After a tough battle, the party of two retreated to Paseo so they could be healed at the local hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry, but can you leave me to heal her alone? I'm afraid if I'm not fully concentrating I'll mess something up since her DNA is different from humans,"  
  
Eusis nodded with a smile. "I understand, I leave Nei in your hands." He was about to leave only to be stopped by a whine that reminded him of a puppy, with a chuckle he turned around to assure her. "Don't worry, I'll be outside when you leave."  
  
"Promise?" She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I promise." He then left the doctor to treat her wounds.  
  
"Now, stay still..." With a grin, he traced his fingers on her slender smooth body, he grazed her thighs with his palm and back. "I need to fully examine you so I can get a good idea on what I'm dealing with." The old man's eyes gazed upon her lustfully like a ferocious lion to an  
lamb.  
  
Nei thumped faster when he left his hands off her body, however, it was too early to celebrate. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Take off your clothes, all of it."   
  
The purple-haired girl let out a small gasp, maybe she misheard him. "What did you say?"  
  
"With your clothes on I can't do a full examination, it's part of the procedure I assure you." Which was a complete lie, the girl only had a few bruises on her leg, but since Nei wasn't a doctor she couldn't argue with him properly.  
  
"I...I can't do that..." She glanced down, cheeks now bright red.  
  
"Hm, was that blue-haired man your boyfriend?" He raised his white eyebrow.  
  
"No, he's just a friend..."  
  
"Then it should be fine then unless you're trying to accuse me of being a pervert."   
  
"N-No, nothing like that..."  
  
"Then remove your clothes." He repeated, more demanding than before.   
  
With little choice, Nei stripped slowly, her heart thumped a million miles per hour as she revealed the skin under her purple cloth, she shyly looked away like a kitten under his gaze.  
  
"Mmm, yes, I'm getting a better picture now." The bulge under his pants was visible. "Now, stay still while I examine you again." He went behind her and rubbed the girl's belly from behind, she shivered as he rubbed all over that area. "So smooth and soft...Mmm, stay still."  
  
She blushed more when he suddenly groped her supple breasts. "Ah...~" Nei held back her moans, only for some of it to escape her lips.  
  
"Enjoying yourself? Naughty girl, I guess kids these days will get horny from anything." He squeezed her round flesh a bit harder."  
  
"It's not...Mmm...Like that..." She panted softly and yelped when he suddenly guided her to the hospital bed and sat her down and groped her more aggressively which forced out the small cute gasps and moans. "Stop, if you keep this...Ah~ up..." Her pussy leaked a bit while he played with her twins, they weren't too big or small, just perfect for the perverted doctor.  
  
He planted a kiss on her right long ear which made her twitch. "N-not there..."   
  
"Oh? You mean here?" He gave another kiss.  
  
She gasped and covered her leaking crotch. "N-no...!"  
  
"So these are your weak spots, ho ho, I'll keep that in mind." He caresses her thighs and felt a wet substance, the girl had been leaking her love juices which were something she couldn't stop,  
  
With a chuckle, he licked his fingers and was surprised that she tasted this sweet, which made his lust for the young girl even more apparent.   
  
"Are we done yet...?" Her question was answered when he pried her hands away from her precious spot, "Wait, please don't!" Nei was naive, but she knew that the doctor had bad motives for touching her all over like this, but it was too late, the girl was too weak to move now in the mercy of the doctor.  
  
"Now, now, we shouldn't skip the injection, this is for your sake young lady." He pulled down his pants and pulled out his cock; the thing was huge for an older man, once she accidentally peeped on Eusis when he showered, she got a glimpse of it before she scampered to her room, Nei compared the two, and they were almost the same size.  
  
While she was distracted with her thoughts, the good doctor removed her hands and spread her legs wide, and this snapped Nei out of it. "W-wait!" But he wouldn't and with one thrust penetrate her virgin pussy, blood slowly dripped from her hole, her face twisted in pain, while Nei was in pain the doctor was in heaven, he had never felt a pussy as tight and warm as her.   
  
He began to slowly thrust in and out, wet sounds were heard as his hips went back and forth, the expression she made turned him on further which was the last thing Nei wanted. "Ngh...What's your name, young lady?"  
  
She panted and answered as he prodded her womb with his tip. "Nei? What a sweet name for a sweet girl." He grunts and went back to thrusting in and out which made her gasp and moan involuntarily before she began to panic when she felt his cock become warmer.  
  
"No! Don't cum inside me. please!" Her pleads fell on deaf ears as he spilled his seed into her womb which impregnated the purple-haired girl, she then twitched and squirted as her eyes rolled up a bit.  
  
She panted softly when he pulled out, his cum leaked out of her hole and made a puddle of white on the sterile floors. "It's not over yet." He forced her on her knees and forcibly shoved his cock in her mouth to her surprise. "Ohhh, just as warm and wet here!" The doctor grunts as he made the young girl taste and suck his old sausage. "Ohhh, I wonder if you've done this before..." Nei only sucked harder in response to the accusation. "Ho ho, no need to get mad dear, just an observation." He groaned and held her head and felt her soft long purple hair before he pushed it down. "Deeper...Deeper! Just like that!" The doctor arched his head back as Nei's throat squeezed hard.  
  
She winced and coughed when he made her deepthroat the old cock, slowly he'd go harder and faster. "Mmmph!" He'd keep going, her tight wet and warm throat massaged his shaft as he went in and out, it wasn't long until his cock began to throb and twitch, that encouraged her to suck harder and with a loud groan, he'd push her head all the way down and forced her to swallow his seed.  
  
When he pulled Nei covered her mouth as she coughed now that she could finally breathe freely. "Hah...Hah..." With that said the doctor healed her up and had her dressed up, the fee was free for obvious reasons.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Ready to leave?" Eusis asked when he saw Nei, her cheeks were bright red when her eyes met with his. "Hm? Something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Nei played with her long purple hair, it'd be too embarrassing to tell him what happened so she kept the event locked in her heart.  
  
"Because your face is red." He puts his hand on her forehead, she was normal temperature.  
  
"It's nothing, really." Nei pouts and pushed his hand away before heads to the outskirts of the town with him, she wondered if she really had feelings for the blue-haired agent, maybe after all this is over she can confess and see how it plays out.


End file.
